The New Kid: Pt.2
by Taichi371
Summary: Part two of my series. The band plays at the school assembly, please read and review.


Disclaimer: This is stupid because everyone knows I don't own digimon and I never will.

A/N: This takes place the next day during the assembly at school. Well, on with the story…

"Okay, I know we only practiced with ya for one day, but it was a good one." Matt said

Matt was shaking like he was standing in the cold with no jacket, and Darin and Kenji were sweating like they were in hell. Jae was calm like he's done this his whole life.

"Dude, why are you guys so frickin' nervous?" Jae asked them

"Nervous, what are you talking about, we aren't, I'm not nervous, are you guys nervous 'cause I know I'm not." Matt responded, while the others calmed down and stared at him like he's a psycho.

"Dude, are you alright?" Kenji asked worried about his friend

"Yeah, I told you I'm not nervous!" Matt yelled

"Ok, ok"

"And now we have here 4 young talented boys, ready to perform for… Urban Riot" the principal introduced, Jae, Matt, Kenji, and Darin as they walked on, and Jae got on the mic.

"Alright, we're gonna rev you guys up for the start, this song is called 'Wait and Bleed'" Jae announced as the band started

'_I felt the hate rise up in me…_

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves…

I wander out where you can't see…

Inside my shell, I wait and bleed…

'_I felt the hate rise up in me…_

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves…

I wander out where you can't see…

Inside my shell, I wait and bleed…

Mimi stared down at Jae as he was singing. She couldn't keep her eye's of him.

Goodbye!

I wipe it off on tile, the light is brighter this time

Every thing is 3D blasphemy

My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up

This is not the way I pictured me

Jae looked around while singing, until he saw Mimi staring at him. She saw this and turned away blushing, but turned back around and made eye contact with him.

__

I can't control my shakes

How the hell did I get here?

Something about this, so very wrong

I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this

Is it a dream or a memory

Right there Jae wanted to stop singing, run up to her, and kiss her, but he couldn't because he was trapped in her gaze.

10 minutes later…

The crowd was all revved up waiting for the last song.

"_I'm gonna make just one more song" _Jae thought to himself

"This last song is called 'Dying to Know'."

As they went on, Jae and Mimi locked gazes, totally oblivious to Sora, who has been watching them.

'_I'll carry the torch – feed of my flame_

love is the hottest word for me –

it knows my name

and your spirit cuts through me

like a silent sword

and it leaves it's score inside'

Jae and Mimi stopped staring at each other, (finally) and Jae went on with his singing.

__

'Every time I take a chance – (take it)

Every time a rule to break – (break it)

Every time I change my mind – (change it)

Every time there's suicide, you know what's on my mind

You're everywhere I try to hide

I'm threatened by your suicide

I'll test my faith till satisfied

My god I need to know

I know there's got to be a place

A heaven for the human race

Why-do-I-need-to-die, to go

I'm dyin' to know

Well the good book says 'love' should be the best thing you could feel

So you gotta stand by your faith, exactly what they say is real

So you push this back in your mind cause the thought was too intense

That don't make sense

'Every time I take a chance – (take it)

Every time a rule to break – (break it)

Every time I change my mind – (change it)

Every time there's suicide, you know what's on my mind

Gotta have it, must know it

Here is my only chance and I ain't gonna blow it

It's in my nature, god I will survive

Got to know before I'm out of time

I'm all out of time

It's burning a hole inside of me

Answers to the questions I seek

Burning a hole inside

Keepin' the flame alive

I will burn this flame till I know my name I need to know

I will burn this flame till I know my name I need to know

I will burn this flame till I know my name I need to know

I will burn this flame till I know my name I need to know'

The crowd cheered as they finished the song.

"Peace, we're out" Jae said into the mic, and with that they got of the stage.

End of Part 2

A/N: Well that was part 2 of my series. If you want me to continue, please tell me in your review.


End file.
